


Stone Cold

by LokiTheTimelord



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabbles, Some random ideas that pop into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheTimelord/pseuds/LokiTheTimelord
Summary: Random Idea that popped into my head about Timelords and weeping angels.Ubetad and sloppy so don’t expect the most coherent writing.





	Stone Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Dashes mean what's written below is on the fence or I'm playing with an idea and it skips.

“House protects us, Doctor. He fixes us, feeds us.” Uncle repeated for what felt like the fifth time to the group. The Doctor’s anger was tangible, a moment away from snapping.

“And the boxes? Hm? What does House have to do with those?” His voice was deadly calm, just before the impending storm. Amy and Rory watched on, worried about what was going to happen.

“House feeds on ‘em. Brings Timelords ‘ere and then takes them.” Uncle replied and the Doctor surged forwards and gripped Uncle’s jacket tightly, pulling him close. Amy and Rory couldn’t hear the quiet conversation but they caught a glimpse of House through Uncle. House was speaking to the Doctor, goading him, fueling the fire.

The Doctor shouted something at the House before shoving back Uncle only for the man to disappear in a ripple and faint wisps of golden light drift up in his place. The Doctor stumbled back, looking horrified as he suddenly gripped his arm tightly like he was in pain.

“What was that?!” Amy asked, rushing forwards to him. He had sunk to his knees, fingers digging into his arm now as his teeth were gritted in pain.

“Oh you Timelords, can’t control your anger now can you?” House taunted through Aunt. She was looking down at the Doctor. “And you’ve taken one of my favorite toys...shame. I imagine he had quite a bit of energy in him too.”

“Doctor, what’s he talking about?” Amy moved to touch him and he flinched back. Rory seemed to shake himself out of whatever shock he had been in and crouched beside the Doctor, hands hovering above where the Timelord was tightly digging into his arm.

“Let me see Doctor, if you’re hurt I need to see.” The Doctor gritted his teeth again as he looked up at Rory, pain everywhere in his expression. He let go of his arm and curled it into a fist with white knuckles.

Rory carefully took off part of the Doctor’s jacket with some stuttered movements from the Timelord. Once he was free of the jacket Rory rolled up his sleeve to where he saw him gripping it earlier. A hiss of pain from the Doctor and Amy’s gasping followed as he revealed the wound. If a patch of stone could be called a wound.

It seemed to be moving, almost like it was eager, slowly taking over more and more skin. The dull gray of the stone blared warning bells into both of the companion’s minds.

“Oh Doctor, have fun explaining that. I’ll certainly take joy in your suffering.” House grinned at them before Aunt regained control and quickly ushered off, presumably to get away from where Uncle had been moments before.

“It...it seems to be speeding up Doctor.” Rory said. Even in the little moment he had taken his eyes off the stone it had grown and claimed more of the Doctor’s upper arm. It didn’t look to be slowing any time soon.

“I’m fine, Rory.” The Doctor gritted out and stood up with a sudden movement that almost sent him straight back to the ground. His arm flared in pain and it took all he could to keep his knees from buckling. A tweed jacket quickly found it’s way back on him after he whisked away the stone with a pull of his sleeve.

“You’re obviously not. What’s going on Doctor? Did an angel do that to you?” Amy questioned. It almost made him want to laugh at the naivety of it. A hand on his wrist stopped him mid-step. “Don't just ignore me, Raggedy man.” He glanced between Rory and Amy and knew he couldn't just brush it away, especially when he clenched his fist in another wave of pain.

“Tell me Ponds, ever wonder how weeping angels come about?” he waited a moment for an answer before continuing,”They don't just appear. They're made...or converted really. Timelords can...send people back. Nasty thing. Deli-no don't finish that thought.” He made a worried face and focused on the cave wall in front of him.”The time energy can be used to add up to a regeneration or to heal injuries.”

“So then how do your lot turn to stone?” Amy's voice was strained, he could almost guarantee her mind was back in the Byzantium and picturing his people, turned into monsters.

“Well…” he sighed,”as you can see, each time someone is sent back, depending on how much time energy that person has, stone grows. It appears on your skin like a parasite, unable to be forgotten or erased, always a presence in the back of the mind. The way someone becomes an angel is if it covers the heart.” He waited for a minute, waiting for one of them to ask. Rory looked him over for a second before stepping up to answer.

“Don't you have two hearts?” A little smile was his reply as he took a step towards Rory, ignoring a flash of pain in his hearts at the slight fear he could read off the human.

“Right you are, Williams, two hearts indeed. Now, you humans have only one heart, rubbish to only have one if you ask me, but it's also important.” He jabbed right where Rory's heart was and the man jumped under his touch. “If the other heart gets consumed then the Timelord won't turn into an angel but! Let that heart, the one you two hold dear, get covered in stone then kiss goodbye to all your humanity. Say hello to a new weeping angel.” The Doctor's words almost held a sad finality about them like they were weighed down over years of damaged feelings and sad memories.

-  
The expression of sadness was exchange for one of weariness, the Doctor almost stumbled over to the wall and leaned against it's cool surface. “Sorry Ponds.” He gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes. “Luckily I'm unused to this so it's more draining than it would be. Although it doesn't help what these...patchwork people are made of.” He almost spat out the last few words as he glared at the grate that they had glimpsed at House through. “Timelords give off more energy, as I'm sure you're aware of from the angel's eagerness to get at me.” His thoughts turned dark for a moment as he talked,”I wonder if they're trying to get back energy, besides to feed on it I mean. Trying to turn back the clock on themselves in a last ditch effort. Too bad it can't work like that.” He gave a dry chuckle and could feel the worried looks of his companions but he didn't care. He was riding the thoughts about how good that time energy had felt, the absolute fullness that left one gaping for more and more, only for it to evolve into a cold and endless hunger eventually.

The stone burned on his arm like a creeping fire on a line of trees with a forest within it's hungry grasp. He could see that Amy and Rory were talking to him but it didn't even make it in one ear. The only thing he was hearing was the delectable whispers of the fire, the burst of fuel -of trees- giving it enough of a boost to be able to nestle into his thoughts comfortably until the energy was all stored away. It was handing him an apple he was feeling very tempted to take but each time he worked up the courage his hand was lead. It was dead at his side, pesky morals keeping both hands directly on his sides and him glued to the cave wall.


End file.
